


My Will

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing that Brent made a move on Will, Sonny goes to confront him and then returns home to have his way with Will. That’s it. Basically this is a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Will

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This follows ‘My Type’ which can be read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/927197 . Quite a few people asked for a sequel, so here it is.

** My Will. **

I know I need to get a hold of myself. Turning up at Brent’s door frothing at the mouth isn’t going to help anything. Maybe when this red haze has lifted from my vision I might be able to give him the benefit of the doubt, but not right now. He kissed Will. _Will_.

When I reach his door I keep myself from hammering on it and knock politely and not at all like I’m crawling out of my skin with fury. It only takes him a few seconds to open the door, but when he does? I don’t know what my face must look like, but he knows instantly that _I_ know.

He doesn’t say anything; he just drops his gaze and takes a step backwards in a silent invitation. I walk past him, coming to a standstill when I hear him close the door behind me. I look at him, and my old friend looks so contrite that I almost feel sorry for him, but then I think about how just a few minutes ago he disregarded our friendship and kissed my boyfriend.

“We go back a while…”

He slides his hands into his pockets, nods his head. “We do.”

“And that is the only reason I am giving you one shot at explaining yourself.”

“I was hoping he wouldn’t say anything.”

“We don’t keep anything from each other.”

“That’s what he said.”

“Before or after you kissed him?”

He sighs. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re _sorry_?” I parrot back at him unbelievingly. I can feel my face twist into something ugly as my hackles rise.

He shakes his head. “I’ve never done anything like that to a friend before, I’m so sorry, Sonny.”

“You like Will?” I ask, and when he doesn’t answer I take a step towards him. “You like my boyfriend?”

“Of course I do, Will’s a nice guy―”

“No.” I bite out. “You know what I mean, don’t play dumb.”

He drops his gaze, rubs his hands together nervously and just nods his head. “I’m so―”

“ _Stop_ it. Stop saying that.”

“What should I say, then?”

“Explain to me how you disregard our friendship of years because you have a crush on my boyfriend. And don’t say it’s because you like him―as if you have some sort of connection to him, because you don’t know Will. No one knows him like I do.”

“I guess I…I…”

“You think he’s hot, right? That’s it?”

“What?”

I let out a humorless laugh, stepping closer. “Will Horton” I say in a low voice. “Is a dangerously good looking guy, we all know this, we all have eyes. But _I_ am the only one that has ever gotten up close and personal with him.” I lift an eyebrow at him. “Understand what I’m saying?”

I see him swallow, and he shifts uncomfortably. “That’s not really any of my business.”

“You made it your business earlier, but what you need to grasp―you and every other guy I catch eyeing him―is that I’m the only one that ever will.”

He holds his hand up, backing off. “I get it, he’s yours…”

“You’re damn right he’s mine.”

“And I never should have tried to―”

“To take him from me? No, you shouldn’t have.”

“I was going to say kiss him, I know I can’t take him from you.”

“Then why did you even―”

“I don’t know!” He exclaims, his frustration clear. “I have no idea what I was thinking! I mean…”He sighs, his whole frame just slumping. “Yes, I met him and I-I thought… _wow_.”

I grit my teeth.

“I mean despite all that baggage that comes with him―”

I take a quick step forward, curling my hands into fists. “Don’t _even_. I happen to love that baggage and the man it’s attached to, so watch your mouth.”

“Okay, okay, chill. I was just saying that despite that, I could see…you know, I could see how you could look past it all.” He shakes his head and rushes on. “But I knew he was with you so I told myself to just get over it, you know?”

“So that’s why when you first got back here all you could do was go on about what I was giving up for him? That wasn’t you trying to ease me out of the picture?”

“No! I was genuinely concerned for you! I had no intention of―”

 “What about the camping trip?”

“I invited you both!”

I narrow my eyes at him. “You wanted to get Will alone.”

“You are reading _way_ too far in to this!” He says, slicing his hand through the air. “It was one mistake and now you’re building me up into some…some _villain_!”

“Then tell me why, if you were so into Will but had no intention of doing anything about it that you would want to hang out with the both of us? Why torture yourself?”

He looks at me sadly, and then shrugs. “I just wanted to get to know him as Will―Sonny’s boyfriend, so he’d be out of my system. The more I saw you two together…the more I realized that you’re…you’re just together. As together as can be.”

He walks away, perches on the arm of his sofa and rubs his hands over his knees. “I know this is a slightly selfish point of view, and that a better person would just be happy for his friend, but…I don’t know. Being around two people who’ve found each other…” he lifts his shoulders apologetically. “It just makes me feel even more alone.”

And maybe if _I_ was a better friend, I’d be moved right about now. “Stay away from Will.” I can tell my response disappoints him, but I’m not sure what he expected.

“I’m not after him. He was just…everything he was saying was just so far off of the mark that I got frustrated and I forgot myself. I’m sorry.”

I glance away, unable to look at a friend who is obviously in a very low place. I don’t want to feel sorry for him, I want to stay angry. I place my hands on my hips and step away, towards the door. “Stay away from Will.” I repeat quietly.

“And you?”

I look at him, unsure what he means. “Me?”

“Do I stay away from you too?”

I clench my jaw. “The renovations are over, we’re no longer associates, understand?”

He looks down at his hands, lifts his shoulder. “If that’s the way you want it, Sonny.”

“Maybe in time we can revisit the idea of being friends.”

His head snaps up, but I shoot him down quickly. “I said in time. For now you stay away, and if you so much as look at Will―”

“Salem’s not that big and Will’s a big boy, Sonny. What am I supposed to do?”

“You do as I say, that’s what. He walks into a room? You walk out. You stay away from the club―”

“The club _I_ helped you build?”

“Do you ever want to be my friend again?”

He goes quiet. “Yes.”

“Then you stay away.”

He nods his head miserably. “I understand.”

There’s nothing else to say, and to be honest I’m still furious. I wanted to tear him apart but I’ve somehow managed to reign myself in, so I’m left over with this bubbling anger in the pit of my stomach.  “I’m going. I think we both know you’re getting off lightly here.”

“Sonny…”

With the door handle in my hand I turn, refusing to look at him with any level of kindness. I don’t answer him, I just wait.

“I’m sorry.”

My grip on the handle tightens, and I clench my jaw. “I believe you.” I leave.

I don’t feel any better, not really. But I do consider my stake to be thoroughly claimed. My phone buzzes and I pull it out of my pocket.

_Are you okay?_

I quickly type out a reply. _Depends, are you naked?_

A few moments later… _I guess if you’re making jokes then no one’s hurt._

_Who was joking?_

_You can’t be serious._

 I feel my anger bleed away just from talking to him. I smirk as I type out my next text. _I want a photo._

I must have either embarrassed or baffled him, because it’s a few moments before he responds.

_Of what?_

_You. Naked._

It takes a few seconds, but when he replies I have chuckle to myself.

_Sonny!_

_You. Naked. On my phone. Gimme._

_Absolutely not. Perv._

I laugh out loud and text back: _If you think I’m being pervy now you’re in for one hell of an evening._

His response is adorably prudish. _You have no shame._

_Get naked. Get naked. Get naked. I want to see you naked._

_Come home and you can, mister one-track._

_I want it on my phone so that I can look at it anytime I want._

_Jackson Steven Kiriakis, you stop it right now._

I bite my lip, relieved that I’m almost home. _It turns me on when you get shy._

It takes a minute, but finally my phone buzzes with: _Oh shut up._ And I have to grin because I can just picture him at home, blushing.

My phone buzzes again, and when I look at his message it surprises a laugh of me. He’s sent me a photo of a neatly folded pile of the clothes he was wearing earlier, his socks rolled up and perched on top, and his message reads: _Happy?_

It’s felt like the longest walk home ever, but as soon as I open the door to our apartment my smile immediately melts away to be replaced with an annoyed frown, and I let the door bang shut behind me. Will’s in the kitchen and nearly jumps out of his skin when he turns around, the orange juice in his glass sloshing.

“Jesus!” He cries, his palm flat against his chest. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

I wave my phone at him. “Why aren’t you naked?”

He looks down at the low slung sweats he’s wearing, and then blue eyes blink back up at me. “I…I was thirsty, and I didn’t want to be naked in the kitchen.” He lifts one should in an adorably innocent shrug. “It seemed unhygienic.”

I cross my arms, and his eyes narrow in annoyance.

“I don’t have to justify wearing pants!”

“Well, luckily for you I know how to solve that little dilemma.” I stride over to him and hook my finger in the front of his sweats and tug, walking backwards. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

“Wait, wait.” His hand gently grips my wrist. “Tell me what happened. I mean, are okay? Is _Brent_ okay?”

“Why would you care is Brent was okay?”

“I just want to make sure you didn’t hit him or anything. I don’t want you getting trouble.”

“I didn’t hit him, he’s fine. Now come on,” I tug on the drawstrings to his sweats. “I’m in a total caveman state of mind, let’s not waste it.”

His hand covers mine. “Come on, Sonny. Tell me what happened.”

I drop my hand and sigh. “We had words. He knows to stay away from you―from the both of us, for the time being, at least.”

Will presses his lips together in a straight line and looks away. I narrow my eyes at him. “What? You’re angry that I told him to stay away?”

“No. Sonny…I don’t want to be the type of guy that alienates you from your friends.”

“Brent did this to himself. I don’t care if he’s lonely…” I step closer. “I don’t care how long I’ve known him...” I step closer still until Will’s back is against the wall. “He crossed a line when he touched you, when he tried to kiss you.”

I gently hold his chin between my thumb and forefinger, and look at his lips. “Only I’m allowed to do that, so if―”

I don’t finish my sentence because Will’s mouth is over mine in a rough, heated kiss; his arms are wrapped around my neck and his body is suddenly flush against mine. I groan loudly into the kiss and push until Will’s back thumps against the wall behind him, making him gasp.

“I _want_ you.” I growl into his mouth.

His hands fist in the front of his shift, and he bites my lip. “Then take me, I’m all yours.”

I feel primal. I feel _alpha_. I take him by the hips and I turn him, pressing his stomach to the wall. “Right here.” I growl into the shell of his ear as my thumbs hook under the waistband of his sweats and tug them just enough so that they rest under the curve of his ass that fits so perfectly against my groin. “Just like this.”

He braces one forearm against the wall, resting his brow against it, and the other grips the denim of my jeans. “Come on, _please_ …”

I reach for my wallet out of my back pocket and pull out a condom; I rip open the packet between my teeth, and put it on. “If it starts to hurt…”

“It won’t, just… _please_ , Sonny.”

“I love it when you say my name like that” I murmur against his ear, and then press my lips to his bare shoulder. “When you sound so helpless and desperate for me.”

I pull him by the hip a few inches away from the wall so that he’s bent over slightly. My hand against the inside of his thigh gently encourages him to spread his legs. I take myself in hand, but instead of giving him want I know he wants, I let myself brush over him.

“You want me?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Tell me―”

“If you don’t give me what I want I swear to―” He breaks off with a gasp when I push inside of him.

I card my fingers through his hair and tilt his head back when we’re flush together. “You were saying?”

“ _Son_ …” he breathes.

My intentions to draw this out are forgotten the second I’m inside of him. I make love to him, slow and passionate, murmuring everything I love about his body into his ear as I move. He braces both forearms against the wall, and I rest my brow against the nape his neck and grip his hips, riding him. What starts off as slow and gently quickly becomes something more intense, and the noises coming from him grow in volume and urgency.

At one point he pushes away from the wall and we take two fumbling steps until he’s bent across the kitchen table. The change in angle instantly rips a growl from my throat and I lean over his back, one hand covering his, the other digging into his sweats to take him over the edge with me.

I wanted to be the man, to own and possess him and make him scream my name. But endless promises of love spill from my lips and I groan his name again and again, nearing that peak. It’s only when I feel the dampness of the sweat from his back through my shirt that I realize that I’m still fully clothed. My jeans and shorts are pulled down just enough so there’s nothing between us, but other than that I’m still dressed. I’m still dressed and Will’s wearing nothing but sweats that are pooled around his ankles. 

That thought alone is what tips me over, and I stroke him just how I know is good for him to take him with me. His whole back tenses and his hand darts out, clutching mine. I’ve always loved that about him. When he comes, he either curls his whole body against mine, or reaches out for me, like he needs to be as close as humanly possible to me in that vulnerable moment.

The first thing I do after pulling away and kissing his shoulder is to bend down and pull his sweats up for him. I adjust myself and then turn him, pulling a panting, sweaty, exhausted Will into my arms. His arms wrap around my waist and I gently hold his head in my hands, my thumbs brushing over his cheeks.

“I love you” he whispers, his fingers clutching the fabric of my shirt tightly. All tension bleeds away. He is soft and perfect in my arms, and utterly mine. My Will.

“I love you,” I murmur against his lips before kissing him softly.

“I can’t believe we just…” He breaks off with an embarrassed little laugh, closing his eyes.

I grin, rubbing my nose along his. “And you thought being naked in the kitchen was unhygienic.”

“Bleach.” He shrugs. “We have bleach, it’ll be fine.”

My hand slides over his shoulder, and I wince at the red scratches I’ve left behind on his skin. “I’ve kind of marked you up a little.”

He grins, not even looking. “ _Good_.”

For some reason that hits me right in the gut and I have to kiss him again. “You’re amazing.”

“I’m a sweaty mess,” he laughs breathlessly.

I pull away, giving him space and then swat at his butt when he pushes away from the table. “Go grab a shower; I’ll straighten up in here.”

He kisses my shoulder and drags his hand across my stomach as he steps past me. “Maybe come join me when you’re done?” He says, lifting an eyebrow and grinning in a way that I know is supposed to look suggestive but is oddly sweet coming from him.

“I’ll be there in a few” I say, winking at him as I bend to pick up one of the chairs we knocked over.

I’m not sure what I was so mad about earlier―or rather, I know what I was _mad_ about, but I’m not sure why I felt so urgent, so scared. Will is utterly mine; he shows me this with the way he speaks to me, in every touch.

A weight I didn’t even know was there slowly lifts from my shoulders and I swipe my hair out of my eyes, feeling smug and satisfied. I spy my phone on the table, and I only hesitate for a second before swiping it up.

Will’s in the shower. Naked.

I’m getting my photo. 


End file.
